Pact With The Devil
by the-dead-star
Summary: AU Sarrannah venait d'une famille fortunée dont elle ne partageait pas les points de vue. Laissée sans surveillance, elle s'était saisie de cette chance pour partir, loin. Ce à quoi elle ne s'attendait pas, la rencontre avec un certain Daryl Dixon...
1. Chapter 1

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 1

Atlanta, Géorgie – 1993.

Elle se tenait face au miroir, terrifiée.

L'image renvoyée était celle d'une jeune fille à peine âgée de 18 ans.

De longues frisettes d'un blond clair avaient été lissées, malgré son refus catégorique.

Mais comme sa mère aimait à le répéter, une Saint-Andrew ne se montrait pas en public avec une coiffure pareille.

Le regard noir de Charlotte, sa sœur aînée, l'avait convaincue de ne pas insister.

Ainsi, comme à chaque fois, elle s'était tue, les poings serrés et une boule dans le ventre, pleine de rébellion et de colère.

Aujourd'hui, elle se taisait mais demain...

Comme le voulait la tradition, les diplômés posaient pour la photo annuelle accompagnés par leurs familles.

Sarrannah avait grincé des dents mais avait forcé un sourire, purement artificiel.

L'instant d'après, elle rejetait le bras de son père avant de s'éloigner.

Elle savait ce qui allait désormais inévitablement arriver.

Son père avait insisté pour qu'elle s'inscrive dans cinq des meilleures universités du pays, elle étudierait, commencerait à travailler, rencontrerait un homme et au bout de cinq ans, arrêterait tout pour se consacrer à sa progéniture qui, évidemment, serait nombreuse.

Le schéma classique, débuté avec sa mère et perduré par Charlotte.

Celle-ci était d'ailleurs sur le point de se marier.

Comme le voulait la tradition...

Oo*oO

Elle était assise dans le jardin, inspirant à pleins poumons l'odeur enivrante des fleurs.

Pourtant, les larmes brouillaient ses grands yeux noisette.

Car elle était terrifiée par cet avenir si étriqué, policé et politiquement correct qui avançait inexorablement vers elle.

Avait-elle son mot à dire ?

Certainement pas.

Après tout, ses parents savaient mieux qu'elle ce qui était bon pour elle...

'Je savais que je te trouverais ici.'

'Charlotte...'

'Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va t'habiller, on part dans une heure.'

'Je ne viens pas.'

Sa sœur aînée émit un petit rire incrédule.

'Pardon ?'

'Tu m'as très bien entendue, Charlotte.'

'Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?'

'Il me prend que j'ai autre chose à faire.'

'Quelles choses ?'

'Tu ne peux pas comprendre.'

'Sarrannah, reviens ici !'

Oo*oO

En cette fin d'après-midi, le cimetière était silencieux et tranquille.

Parfait pour Sarrannah qui vint s'agenouiller devant une tombe, soupirant :

'Oh grand-mère, comme j'aurais aimé que tu sois là ! C'est... c'est horrible, tu sais. Enfin, je suis diplômée mais... j'ai horreur de tout ça. Cette vie n'est pas pour moi. Mais ça, tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?'

La jeune fille se replongea dans ses souvenirs.

Elle avait alors 16 ans, en pleine révolte adolescente.

Trouvant refuge chez sa grand-mère, elle s'épanchait sur son épaule.

La vieille dame l'écoutait en silence, brossant ses longs cheveux si blonds et si bouclés.

'Qu'est-ce que je dois faire, grand-mère ?'

'Ce n'est pas à moi à te le dire.'

'Mais...'

'Le temps viendra, ma chère Sarra', où tu devras prendre de graves décisions. Des décisions qui changeront le cours de ton existence. Tu seras terrifiée, je le sais bien. Mais à ce moment-là, rappelle-toi de toujours suivre ton cœur... et ton instinct.'

Oo*oO

En apparence docile, Sarrannah avait finalement rejoint sa famille au restaurant.

Le sourire crispé et un goût âcre dans la bouche, elle avait accepté les félicitations et les compliments.

Car oui, la fortunée famille Saint-Andrew pouvait être fière de ses deux filles, si blondes mais si différentes.

Charlotte s'était soumise à la loi de ses parents, Sarrannah l'avait, en silence, catégoriquement refusé.

L'été commença et sous l'œil hautement suspicieux de Charlotte, la cadette feignit de profiter du soleil et de la piscine familiale.

Les parents partirent pour le séjour annuel aux Caraïbes, Sarrannah refusa, prétextant un intérêt soudain pour une association locale.

À nouveau, elle sentit le regard de sa sœur aînée posé sur elle.

Mais ses parents haussèrent les épaules, lui recommandant de se vacciner et de bien se nettoyer les mains.

Après tout, on ne savait pas qui étaient ces gens...


	2. Chapter 2

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 2

Charlotte était partie rejoindre son promis, Éric.

Enfin, la voie était libre...

Le billet avait été acheté une semaine à l'avance, en liquide.

Le bus partait le 09 juillet 1993 à 07h12 du matin.

Destination ?

Macon, Géorgie.

Elle ne quittait certes pas l'état mais ses parents n'auraient pas l'idée d'aller la chercher là-bas.

Car oui, elle partait.

Avait-elle peur ?

Totalement.

Regrettait-elle son choix ?

Certainement pas.

Elle suivrait son cœur, son instinct... et le trajet du bus...

Charlotte la croyait tranquillement endormie dans sa chambre, tant mieux.

N'emportant que le strict nécessaire, elle avait vidé les placards, laissant son diplôme, bien en vue, sur la table de la salle à manger.

Drôle de surprise, en rentrant de vacances...

'Bonjour, mam'zelle. Vous partez ?'

'Oui.'

'Votre billet ?'

Elle le présenta au chauffeur qui l'observa durant un moment, s'étonnant certainement de trouver une si jeune fille en partance pour la Géorgie profonde.

Elle crissa des dents, s'attendant à un florilège de questions.

Mais il finit par esquisser un grand sourire, s'exclamant :

'J'm'appelle Merle, j'suis le conducteur de ce vieux tacot. Donnez votre valise et montez, mam'zelle.'

'Mer... merci.'

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, entreposant sa valise avec toutes les autres.

Elle grimpa alors dans le bus, rencontrant le regard des autres passagers.

Certains parurent surpris, certainement par son âge ou peut-être bien par sa blondeur, mais personne ne tenta de l'arrêter.

Alors, le cœur battant la chamade, elle s'installa, serrant son sac à dos bourré de nourriture et du peu d'argent liquide qu'elle possédait contre elle.

La portière de la soute à bagages fut fermée et Merle monta à bord.

Avec un clin d'œil à l'attention de Sarrannah, il s'installa derrière son volant, ferma la portière et démarra.

Enfin, l'avenir de Sarrannah Saint-Andrew lui appartenait, totalement...

Oo*oO

Comme pour beaucoup de bus qui sillonnaient les États-Unis en long et en large, le bus numéro 75105 en partance pour Macon empruntait les routes secondaires et s'arrêtait souvent.

Ainsi, durant ces arrêts répétés à la longueur incertaine (mais où est passé Merle?), Sarrannah fit la connaissance d'un homme gentil et charmant, prénommé Dale, ainsi qu'une autre jeune fille blonde, Amy.

Étant sensiblement du même âge, elles sympathisèrent rapidement.

L'héritière en fuite apprit ainsi que sa compagne de route allait rejoindre sa sœur.

'Et toi, Sarra' ?'

'Oh, moi ? Je... je voyage.'

'Tu profites de tes dernières « vraies » vacances ?'

'On peut dire ça, oui.'

'J'aime l'idée.'

'Et toi, tu ne vas pas à...'

'L'unif ? Si je pouvais, si. Mais on a pas assez d'argent.'

'Je comprends.'

Elle se tortilla sur son siège, mal à l'aise, mais Amy ne parut pas s'en rendre compte, esquissant un sourire éblouissant :

'T'as soif ?'

Oo*oO

Le soleil se couchait lentement à l'horizon quand, enfin, ils dépassèrent le panneau qui leur souhaitait la bienvenue à Macon.

Petite ville en pleine région rurale, elle semblait parfaite pour y entamer une nouvelle vie.

Du moins en théorie...

'Sarra', regarde ! C'est ma sœur !'

'Elle a l'air... sympa.'

'Mais elle l'est. Et toi, quelqu'un t'attend ?'

'Oh non, je...'

'Attends, ne me dis pas que... tu vas rester toute seule !?'

Sarrannah avait rassuré sa nouvelle amie, elle trouverait un hôtel pour la nuit et se débrouillerait.

Ainsi, quand elles descendirent du bus, Amy enlaça Sarrannah, prise par surprise.

Non, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de cette spontanéité et de cette chaleur humaine... mais elle répondit sincèrement à l'étreinte d'Amy qui sourit :

'On reste en contact, hein ! T'as mon numéro, obligé qu'on se voie !'

'D'accord.'

'À plus, Sarra' !'

'À plus. Salue ta sœur de ma part.'

Oo*oO

Un à un, les passagers avaient disparu.

Et bientôt, Sarrannah se retrouva seule, avec sa valise à côté d'elle.

'T'es perdue, Blondie ?'

Elle sursauta, rencontrant le regard amusé de Merle.

Elle tenta d'expliquer qu'elle allait trouver un hôtel pas cher mais au final, elle soupira :

'Oui.'

'C'est bien c'qui m'semblait. Allez, donne-moi ta valise.'

'Qu... quoi ?'

'J'suis peut-être qu'un chauffeur de bus mais j'ai toujours mes manières. Alors ce soir, tu dînes chez moi.'

'Ah... ah bon ?'

'Huhu.'

Sarrannah apprit très vite qu'il était _très_ difficile de faire Merle changer d'avis.

Ainsi se retrouva-t-elle assise devant une montagne de nourriture comme le chauffeur l'observait en souriant, une bière à la main.

'Ben quoi, tu manges pas, Blondie ?'

'Si.'

'Bah alors vas-y, elle va pas s'échapper.'

'Mais... et vous ?'

'T'en fais pas pour moi.'

'Si je mange, vous mangez aussi.'

Ainsi, Merle Dixon découvrit une adversaire aussi têtue que lui en la personne de Sarrannah Saint-Andrew.

Ça promettait quelques étincelles...

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 3**

* Avec un câlin brusque et douloureux physiquement, il avait répété à Sarrannah :

" Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, Blondie. Fais pas attention à Darylina, il grogne mais il mord pas. "

" J't'emmerde, Merle ! "

** Bon, j'dois y aller, les tourtereaux. Faites pas de bêtises et brûlez pas la maison. Au revoir, Blondie.

*** Les cheveux étaient coupés courts, châtains clair, mettant en valeur un visage aux traits minces et marqués ainsi que deux yeux bleus très clairs.

Le regard, froid et perçant, se planta dans un autre, noisette, et l'inconnu se figea sur place, surpris.

* 'Parce que c'est une pute.'

'… Oh.'

'Et tu rougis comme une vierge, alors…'

** Merle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?


	3. Chapter 3

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 3

Installée sur le divan sous une couverture éliminée mais propre, Sarrannah papillonnait des yeux quand elle entendit Merle s'exclamer :

'Tiens, tiens, tiens ! Mais c'est mon p'tit frère chéri !'

'Ta gueule, Merle.'

'Quoi, j'ai même plus doit à un bisou, Darylina ?'

'Dégage !'

La porte s'ouvrit violemment et elle sursauta, se relevant d'un bond.

L'homme était grand et mince, semblant plus âgé de quelques années.

Les cheveux étaient coupés courts, châtain clair, mettant en valeur un visage aux traits minces et marqués ainsi que deux yeux bleus très clairs.

Le regard, froid et perçant, se planta dans un autre, noisette, et l'inconnu se figea sur place, surpris.

'Merle ! T'as encore ramené une fille !?'

'Pourquoi tu dis encore ? Ça fait des mois que j'ai plus... Hé, Blondie, t'es réveillée ?'

'Blondie ?'

'Daryl, j'te présente Blondie. Blondie, j'te présente mon p'tit frère adoré.'

'Merle, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!'

Son frère haussa les épaules, répondant :

'Elle est montée dans mon bus.'

'Et t'as décidé de l'héberger !?'

'Regarde-la, on dirait un p'tit chaton égaré.'

Elle plissa les yeux, il sourit.

'Un chaton qui a des griffes, en plus ! Une bière ?'

Oo*oO

Trois jours plus tard, Merle repartait sur la route.

Avec un câlin brusque et douloureux physiquement, il avait répété à Sarrannah :

'Tu peux rester autant que tu veux, Blondie. Fais pas attention à Darylina, il grogne mais il mord pas.'

'J't'emmerde, Merle !'

'Moi aussi, j't'aime, p'tit frère. Tiens, Blondie, c'est l'adresse d'une... amie.'

'Ruby ?'

Une quinte de toux avait alors retentit et Daryl était arrivé, un air furieux sur le visage.

'Tu peux pas l'envoyer chez Ruby, Merle !'

'Pourquoi pas ? Elle a besoin de fric, la p'tite.'

'Pas comme ça.'

L'aîné avait haussé les épaules, soulevant son sac et déclarant :

'Bon, j'dois y aller, les tourtereaux. Faites pas de bêtises et brûlez pas la maison. Au revoir, Blondie.'

'Au revoir, Merle.'

'Darylina...'

'J't'emmerde.'

Avec un dernier grand sourire plein de malice, Merle était parti et la maison avait paru bien calme.

Inspirant profondément, Sarrannah s'était tournée vers Daryl.

'Pourquoi aller chez Ruby est une mauvaise chose ?'

'Parce que c'est une pute.'

'... Oh.'

'Et tu rougis comme une vierge, alors...'

Oo*oO

Un mois plus tard...

Merle n'était toujours pas revenu, Daryl avait expliqué que c'était normal.

Elle n'avait toujours pas reçu d'appels téléphoniques furieux de ses parents, Sarrannah s'en portait très bien.

Toujours, elle cohabitait avec Daryl qui partait très tôt et rentrait très tard.

Il était mécano, travaillant dans le seul garage de la ville.

Sarrannah, elle, travaillait comme serveuse.

Un poste déniché par le garagiste...

La femme était souriante, les cheveux gris et les yeux bleus.

Elle s'appelait Carol et tenait le café-restaurant « Macon's Dinner ».

D'un air étrangement maternel, la gérante avait demandé :

'Alors c'est toi la petite blondinette qui vit chez Daryl ?'

'C'est moi.'

'Tu as l'air bien jeune.'

'J'ai 18 ans, madame.'

'Oh non, pas de madame. Ici, tout le monde m'appelle Carol. Pas vrai, Daryl ?'

Il avait émis un vague grognement, penché sur une tasse de café.

Carol avait souri à Sarrannah, complice.

'Il ne parle pas beaucoup mais... il est toujours là pour rendre service.'

'Apparemment, oui.'

'Quand peux-tu commencer ?'

'... Tout de suite ?'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 4**

'T'as pas à partir. Je veux juste savoir.'

'Savoir quoi ?'

'Pourquoi une blondinette s'échappe de chez ses parents pour finir serveuse chez les péquenots ? Ton cavalier de bal de promo a voulu enlever ta p'tite culotte et t'as refusé ?'


	4. Chapter 4

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 4

Janvier 1994.

Sarrannah était heureuse.

Oui, elle était heureuse de servir client sur client durant toute la journée.

Le boulot rapportait peu mais au moins, elle faisait quelque chose décidé de _son_ plein gré.

La cohabitation avec Daryl se passait de mieux en mieux et elle avait revu Amy.

Alors oui, tout allait bien.

Enfin...

La porte claqua et Sarrannah releva la tête du magazine qu'elle feuilletait.

L'instant d'après, Daryl entrait, arborant un air... bizarre.

Elle fronça les sourcils, il croisa les bras, annonçant :

'Je sais.'

'Tu sais ?'

'Hhh.'

'Quoi ?'

'Ton vrai nom.'

Elle se figea, les yeux plongés dans ceux, azur, de Daryl.

'Co... comment ?'

'On a parlé de toi, à la télé. Sarrannah, c'est pas courant, comme prénom.'

Lentement, elle déposa le magazine à côté d'elle.

Fataliste, elle s'enquit :

'Quand est-ce que je dois partir ?'

'Qui t'a dit que tu devais partir ?'

Elle fronça les sourcils.

'Mais je croyais que...'

'T'as pas à partir. Je veux juste savoir.'

'Savoir quoi ?'

'Pourquoi une blondinette s'échappe de chez ses parents pour finir serveuse chez les péquenots ? Ton cavalier de bal de promo a voulu enlever ta p'tite culotte et t'as refusé ?'

Elle le fusilla du regard, répliquant :

'J'ai pas à te dire pourquoi je suis partie.'

'Peut-être pas. Mais... je peux toujours appeler la police. Je suis _sûr_ qu'ils se feront un plaisir de venir te chercher.'

'Pourquoi... pourquoi tu fais ça ?'

'Je déteste les menteurs. Et cacher la vérité, _c'est_ mentir.'

Oo*oO

Merle était revenu en ville, Sarrannah n'avait pas eu le cœur de lui expliquer pourquoi toutes ses affaires avaient disparu de chez lui.

Carol avait insisté pour l'héberger, elle avait gentiment mais fermement refusé.

Elle pouvait se payer quelques nuits d'hôtel, c'est ce qu'elle allait faire.

Ensuite ?

Elle verrait bien...

'Sarra' ? Sarrannah, ouvre, c'est Amy !'

'Amy ?'

'Salut !'

'Mais... qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?'

Son amie s'expliqua :

'J'ai appris... ce qu'il s'était passé.'

'Ah.'

'Alors pour te consoler, je t'invite.'

'Mais... on a pas 21 ans.'

'Pas grave, je sais comment faire.'

'Amy...'

'Allez, Sarra' ! Profite ! T'es jeune, belle et seule. Trois arguments pour te faire payer des verres !'

'Vu sous cet angle...'

'Exactement ! Allez, viens.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 5**

* Aujourd'hui, il était toujours aussi silencieux, encore parfois mal à l'aise quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

** Dans la lumière pale de la lune, ses cheveux étincelaient.

Dans son dos, deux ailes blanches ressortaient sur le cuir noir.

Oui, elle était un ange…

*** Elle se raidit, découvrant un jeune homme qui insistait depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour lui offrir un verre.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes mais son instinct lui répétait DANGER toutes les dix secondes.

* Il persifla.

« Sûre de pas tomber dans les pommes ? »

« Si c'est le cas, tu me rattraperas, non ? »


	5. Chapter 5

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 5

Le bar était bondé, normal pour un samedi soir.

Le sourire de Sarrannah était nettement moins assuré que celui d'Amy mais elles avaient réussi à entrer sans encombres.

Et très vite, la gente masculine s'intéressa de très près à ces deux jeunes blondes légèrement vêtues...

'Où est-ce que tu vas ?'

'Aux toilettes.'

'D'accord, je garde ton sac.'

Sarrannah acquiesça en guise de remerciement et quitta la table, slalomant entre les clients, tous plus ou moins enivrés.

Mais alors qu'elle venait à peine d'entrer dans la pièce, elle entendit dans son dos :

'Bonsoir.'

Elle se raidit, découvrant un jeune homme qui insistait depuis plus d'une demi-heure pour lui offrir un verre.

Elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'expérience avec les hommes mais son instinct lui répétait DANGER toutes les dix secondes.

Alors elle le repoussait, inlassablement...

Oo*oO

'Je... ce sont les toilettes pour femmes.'

'Pas grave, personne ne viendra.'

'Ah ?'

'Tout le monde sait ce qu'on va y faire, ma jolie.'

Il avança d'un pas, elle recula de deux.

Malheureusement, les toilettes n'étaient pas bien grandes, elle le vit au sourire victorieux qu'elle arborait.

Et bien vite, elle se retrouva adossée contre le mur.

Sa respiration s'accéléra, tout comme les battements de son cœur.

Mais alors qu'elle se recroquevillait dans le coin de la pièce, la porte s'ouvrit violemment.

Elle sursauta et écarquilla les yeux en découvrant Daryl.

L'œil sombre, il grogna à l'attention du mec :

'Dégage.'

'T'arrive trop tard, vieux. Elle est à moi.'

Sarrannah gémit et tenta de reculer davantage.

Malheureusement, la chose était impossible...

Oo*oO

'T'as dix secondes pour disparaître.'

'Ah ouais ? Sinon quoi, péquenot ?'

'Je te fracasse la tête sur l'évier.'

'Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?'

'Tu la mérites pas.'

'Et toi, tu la mérites, peut-être ?'

Daryl rencontra le regard noisette apeuré de Sarrannah et répondit d'un ton étrangement empli de regrets :

'Non. Mais tu la toucheras ni ce soir, ni jamais.'

Il s'élança, précipitant l'homme contre la porte d'une des toilettes.

Ils basculèrent alors sur le sol et la jeune femme observa alors avec horreur Daryl échanger coup sur coup avec son adversaire.

Bientôt, le sang gicla.

Mais pour le plus grand soulagement de Sarrannah, Daryl était toujours bien conscient, ce qui n'était pas le cas de l'autre...

Lentement, il se releva, grimaçant.

Elle quitta son coin, les mains tremblantes.

Mais en voyant une goutte pourpre rouler sur la joue de Daryl, elle inspira profondément et mouilla une serviette.

Comme Daryl la questionnait du regard, elle s'expliqua :

'Tu saignes.'

'Je peux me soigner tout seul.'

'Mais c'est moi qui vais le faire.'

Il persifla.

'Sûre de pas tomber dans les pommes ?'

'Si c'est le cas, tu me rattraperas, non ?'

Oo*oO

En silence, Sarrannah avait récupéré son sac.

Ils étaient alors sortis du bar, découvrant un ciel noir et une pluie blanche.

Elle frissonna et sans un mot, il se débarrassa de sa veste, la lui tendant.

Il répondit à son sourire avec une grimace et la questionna :

'Tu loges à l'hôtel ?'

'Tu oses prétendre que tu le sais pas ?'

'... Si.'

'C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait.'

Bien malgré lui, il esquissa un petit sourire, l'observant.

Dans la lumière pâle de la lune, ses cheveux étincelaient.

Dans son dos, deux ailes blanches ressortaient sur le cuir noir.

Oui, elle était un ange...

Oo*oO

Contrairement à l'impression que l'hiver serait éternel, le printemps s'installa lentement.

La nature reparut, d'un vert tendre... et Daryl recommença à chasser.

Sarrannah l'avait déjà vu revenir avec quelques écureuils attachés à sa ceinture ou, plus rarement, avec un cerf.

Mais à l'époque, leur relation était inexistante.

Elle était une jeune fille fraîchement arrivée, timide et esseulée, il était brusque et taciturne, tolérant sa présence.

Aujourd'hui, il était toujours aussi silencieux, encore parfois mal à l'aise quand ils étaient dans la même pièce.

Mais lentement, leurs conversations s'allongeaient, s'agrémentant de souvenirs ou d'observations faites dans la forêt.

Alors oui, ils étaient... amis.

'Merle ne va pas revenir ?'

'Je pense pas. Il... il s'est trouvé une fille, à Mexico. Pilar, qu'elle s'appelle.'

'Oh. C'est... bien, non ?'

'... Si.'

'Alors pourquoi tu fais la grimace ?'

Il haussa les épaules, répondant :

'Ça fait bizarre, c'est tout.'

'Qu'il soit heureux ?'

'... Ouais.'

'Mais c'est une bonne chose, non ?'

'Ouais, ouais. Je vais dehors.'

Elle secoua la tête en souriant, observant Daryl disparaître entre deux arbres.

Il était un bon mécano, assurément.

Mais Sarrannah ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il semblait être totalement à sa place, presque en communion avec la forêt.

Daryl, homme des bois ?

Absolument !

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 6**

* Elle sursauta et se retourna, maudissant Daryl et sa capacité à se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit.

Ça devait être pratique, pour chasser…

** La petite blonde avait été intransigeante, l'obligeant à avaler mixture sur mixture les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches.

Sur, quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle s'y tenait…

*** Une tête brune toute ébouriffée quitta son nid si douillet pour fusiller la blonde du regard.


	6. Chapter 6

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 6

Juillet 1995.

Un an.

Un an qu'elle était arrivée à Macon, quittant sa famille et cet avenir tout tracé pour elle.

Elle se doutait que ses parents avaient réussi à la retrouver mais pas une fois en douze mois, elle n'avait été tentée de leur téléphoner.

Était-elle une fille égoïste ?

Certainement mais elle était heureuse et indépendante, alors...

'Pourquoi tu rigoles ?'

Elle sursauta et se retourna, maudissant Daryl et sa capacité à se mouvoir sans le moindre bruit.

Ça devait être pratique, pour chasser...

Haussant les épaules, elle répondit :

'Rien de particulier.'

'Ah ouais ? C'est bizarre, je te crois pas.'

Elle le fusilla du regard, il se contenta de hausser un sourcil.

'Alors ?'

'Il y a un an que je suis arrivée.'

'Je sais, je m'en souviens.'

Un sourire aux lèvres, elle se revit, assise dans le divan, observant cet étranger qui, aujourd'hui, l'était nettement moins.

Le prenant au dépourvu, elle le questionna :

'Ça te dérange ?'

'Quoi ?'

'Que je sois... toujours là.'

Il haussa les épaules, elle roula des yeux.

Comme il allait chercher une bière dans le frigo, elle déclara :

'Je peux très bien trouver un appartement.'

'Ou une villa.'

'Je ne suis pas riche, mes parents le sont.'

'Tu veux partir ?'

'Non mais...'

'Alors c'est réglé.'

Elle soupira d'agacement, il esquissa un petit sourire amusé.

Mais comme elle entrait également dans la cuisine, elle remarqua un bouquet fait de fleurs sauvages.

Elle questionna Daryl du regard, il haussa à nouveau les épaules.

'Bon anniversaire.'

Oo*oO

Novembre 1995.

Depuis quelques semaines, un nouveau venu faisait la cour à Sarra'.

Oh, il ne faisait rien de bien méchant, se contentant de constamment l'accaparer à chaque fois qu'il prenait place dans le café-restaurant.

Carol et Amy poussaient Sarrannah vers ce mystérieux inconnu mais la jeune femme restait prudente, gardant ses distances.

Elle avait toujours fait confiance à son instinct, elle n'allait pas refuser de l'écouter sous prétexte que l'homme était un beau parleur sûr de lui.

Et puis, elle devait avouer que depuis un petit moment déjà, son cœur s'emballait en présence de Daryl.

Elle avait longtemps refusé ce trouble, le dissimulant du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Mais inévitablement, les conversations en devenaient bizarres et le mécano était encore plus taciturne que d'habitude.

Son état grippal ne devait pas arranger les choses...

'Daryl, je suis rentrée. Daryl ?'

'…'

'Daryl, tu es là ?'

'Hhh.'

Le jeune homme était affalé sur le divan, dissimulé sous une multitude de couvertures.

Mais malgré ça, Sarrannah le voyait distinctement frissonner.

Elle roula des yeux, maudissant l'ego des hommes qui les empêchait de dire ce qu'il n'allait pas.

S'assurant que le chauffage était bien allumé au maximum, elle annonça :

'J'ai ramené du sirop.'

'J'en ai... pas besoin.'

'C'est pourtant tout le contraire.'

Une tête brune toute ébouriffée quitta son nid si douillet pour fusiller la blonde du regard.

Mais celle-ci ne réagit pas, un sourcil arqué.

'Tu veux guérir, non ?'

'Moui.'

'Alors tu vas te soigner... et prendre ton sirop.'

Elle l'entendit grommeler mais sourit.

Un Daryl Dixon malade était nettement moins borné qu'à l'ordinaire, une chance pour elle...

Oo*oO

Deux jours plus tard, Daryl papillonna des yeux, grimaçant en sentant sa tête l'élancer.

Pourtant, le mal de crâne avait disparu, tout comme ses tremblements.

Tout ça, il le devait à Sarrannah.

La petite blonde avait été intransigeante, l'obligeant à avaler mixture sur mixture les sourcils froncés et les poings sur les hanches.

Sûr, quand elle avait quelque chose en tête, elle s'y tenait...

Quelque chose bougea et il la vit alors, endormie à ses côtés.

Ses longues boucles si claires s'étaient en partie échappées de sa tresse, dissimulant son petit visage pâle.

Avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qu'il faisait, il tendit le bras et très délicatement, repoussa les cheveux de Sarrannah.

Deux yeux noisette s'ouvrirent alors et il se figea.

La jeune femme parut surprise de se trouver là mais après quelques instants, elle sourit :

'Bonjour, Daryl.'

''Jour.'

'Tu te sens mieux ?'

Il haussa les épaules, le sourire de Sarrannah grandit.

Mais alors qu'elle se relevait pour quitter le divan, il la retint par le poignet.

Pour lui qui évitait autant que possible tout contact physique, c'était... inhabituel.

'Attends.'

'Ça ne va pas ?'

'Si. Je voulais juste... te remercier.'

'T'as pas à le faire, c'est tout naturel.'

'Ah ouais ?'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 7**

* Un air apeuré se peignait sur ses traits minces, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, évitant les zones blessées.

" Daryl, regarde-moi. "

** Il les avait balayées de la main, s'étirant lentement.

Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher d'observer ses muscles fins et saillants.

*** Lentement, elle sentit ses mains bouger, se posant avec hésitation sur ses hanches.

Mais il avait apparemment vu la menace qui assombrissait le regard si bleu, bien lui en prit…

* Par miroir interposé, leurs regards se croisèrent, lourds de sens...


	7. Chapter 7

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 7

24 heures plus tard, Daryl était de retour au garage, malgré les protestations de Sarrannah.

Il les avait balayées de la main, s'étirant lentement.

Elle n'avait alors pas pu s'empêcher d'observer ses muscles fins et saillants.

Il s'était retourné, la trouvant rouge comme une pivoine.

Trouble, quand tu nous tiens...

La petite nouvelle, Beth, arriva près de Sarrannah, chuchotant :

'Je crois qu'il veut vraiment te parler, Sarra'.'

'Je sais.'

'Alors... pourquoi tu le fais pas ?'

'Parce qu'il ne m'intéresse pas.'

Face au sourcil arqué de la plus jeune, elle rit.

'Je sais, je suis bizarre.'

'Un peu. Mais bon, tu fais comme tu veux. Il m'a juste dit de te dire quelque chose.'

'Quoi ?'

'Il s'appelle Shane.'

'Ah... Et bien, merci, Beth.'

'De rien.'

Oo*oO

Un à un, les clients avaient quitté l'établissement.

Ayant fait la fermeture en compagnie de Carol, Sarrannah sortit à son tour, resserrant son manteau.

Sûr, le vent était vif et le froid piquant.

Elle allait quitter le parking réservé à la clientèle du « Macon's Dinner » quand elle entendit une voix traînante appeler :

'Mademoiselle ?'

Elle soupira en fermant les yeux pour ensuite se retourner.

'Bonsoir... Shane, c'est ça ?'

'C'est ça. Vous êtes toute seule ?'

'Oh, et bien... oui.'

'Laissez-moi vous raccompagner, dans ce cas.'

'Pas la peine, elle rentre avec moi.'

Tous deux tournèrent la tête, découvrant Daryl sortir de l'ombre.

Sarrannah sourit, Shane semblait moins content, s'étonnant :

'Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ?... Et puis, t'es qui, d'abord ?'

'Son copain.'

Oo*oO

Shane était plus grand et plus costaud que Daryl.

Ainsi, il aurait franchement put avoir le dessus s'ils se battaient.

Mais il avait apparemment vu la menace qui assombrissait le regard si bleu, bien lui en prit...

Ils cheminaient en silence, côte à côte.

Mais alors que Daryl refermait la porte d'entrée, il se tourna vers Sarrannah, déclarant :

'Je suis désolé.'

'Désolé ? Mais pourquoi ?'

'J'aurais pas dut...'

'Mais t'as bien fait.'

'Oui ?'

'Huhu.'

'Mais on va croire que...'

'Ça ne me dérange pas.'

Et avec un grand sourire, elle l'embrassa sur la joue, gloussant face à son air perdu.

Mais elle ne dit rien, allant préparer le dîner.

Daryl était assez grand pour deviner ce qu'elle sous-entendait, non ?

Oo*oO

Le chien avait sans doute été blanc, par le passé.

Désormais, pouilleux comme il était, ses poils étaient boueux et emmêlés.

Sarrannah tentait tant bien que mal d'ignorer son air plaintif.

Elle y résista une heure, capitulant ensuite et déposant une assiette à l'extérieur.

Elle savait que Daryl accepterait moyennement de trouver un chien vagabond dans sa cuisine, alors...

Elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer, elle s'attendit à voir un Daryl trempé jusqu'aux os.

Mais ce qu'elle découvrit lui tira un cri :

'Daryl ! Mais... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?'

La lèvre ouverte, le visage tuméfié et les phalanges recouvertes de sang, il haussa les épaules.

'Shane est venu au garage.'

'Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?'

'Il t'a insultée, je l'ai frappé.'

'T'aurais pas dut, Daryl.'

'Et le laisser te traiter de catin devant tout le monde ? Nan, je crois pas.'

'Mais t'as vu dans quel état tu es !?'

À nouveau, il haussa les épaules, répondant :

'Ça va guérir.'

Elle secoua la tête en soupirant, le traînant jusqu'à la salle de bains.

Il fut installé sur le bord de la baignoire et elle s'appliqua à le soigner du mieux qu'elle put.

Oo*oO

Elle était penchée vers lui, occupée à désinfecter son front.

Il la fixait, elle le sentait.

Tout comme elle savait que lentement, le rouge lui montait aux joues.

Mais Daryl ne disait rien, se contentant de la dévisager.

Comme elle se relevait, elle rencontra son regard si bleu, étrangement sombre.

Immédiatement, elle s'inquiéta :

'Tu as mal quelque part ?'

'Non. Mais tu devrais partir.'

'Partir ?'

'Hhh.'

'Mais... pourquoi ?'

'Parce que t'es plus en sécurité, ici.'

Elle s'immobilisa, les sens en alerte.

Ainsi, le temps était venu.

Il était attiré par elle, elle le savait.

Mais cette attirance mutuelle serait-elle suffisante ?

Il se leva, elle recula d'un pas.

Pourtant, alors qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle sorte de la pièce, elle n'en fit rien, se contentant de se laver les mains.

Par miroir interposé, leurs regards se croisèrent, lourds de sens...

Oo*oO

Elle s'était retournée, s'adossant contre l'évier.

Les mains toujours baignées d'eau, elle souffla :

'Je n'ai pas peur de toi, Daryl.'

'Tu devrais.'

'Non.'

'Je... je ne suis pas quelqu'un de... fréquentable.'

'C'est à moi d'en décider, non ?'

Un air apeuré se peignait sur ses traits minces, elle posa sa main sur sa joue, évitant les zones blessées.

'Daryl, regarde-moi.'

Il obéit et elle se rapprocha davantage, sentant la chaleur qui se dégageait de son corps.

Toujours, il était immobile, comme pétrifié.

Pourtant, elle _savait_ qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle.

Alors il devrait faire un effort et...

Subitement, il soupira, comme s'il capitulait, murmurant :

'Jamais je ne te ferai du mal.'

'Je sais.'

Lentement, elle sentit ses mains bouger, se posant avec hésitation sur ses hanches.

Elle sourit, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et collant leurs deux fronts.

'Tu _es_ quelqu'un de fréquentable, Daryl.'

'Tu le penses ?'

'Huhu. Et je ne changerai pas d'avis.'

'Ainsi soit-il.'

Après plus de deux ans de cohabitation, Daryl se pencha, découvrant les lèvres de Sarrannah.

Elle soupira d'aise, il resserra sa prise sur sa taille.

La salle de bains fut alors abandonnée au profit de la chambre du mécano.

Sarrannah hésita un instant, Daryl s'arrêta.

La respiration haletante et les lèvres gonflées par ses baisers, Sarrannah était plus qu'attirante.

Mais il s'entendit dire :

'On... on ira à ton rythme.'

'Je sais.'

Il acquiesça, tendant la main.

Immédiatement, elle y posa ses doigts.

Et ensembles, ils pénétrèrent dans la chambre...

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 8**

* À nouveau, les yeux étaient bleu clair.

Et à nouveau, Daryl avait arpenté tous les étages de l'hôpital dans l'attente de la délivrance.

** Un bras musclé se posa sur ses épaules et son sourire s'agrandit comme Daryl l'embrassait dans les cheveux.

*** Immédiatement, il l'attira tout contre lui, promenant ses lèvres au milieu de ses boucles blondes.

* Installé dans sa chaise haute, Cody continuait de baragouiner tout en bavant allègrement.

Il vit son père et son frère revenir, il poussa des cris stridents, marque de sa joie intensive.

Daryl grimaça.

'Je sais de qui il tient, pour ça, Merle, et c'est pas de moi.'

'Bah Cody est un bon p'tit gars. Hein Cody ?'

** 'Mais je me _suis _reposée.'

'Ah ouais ? Pourquoi Pirate est recouvert de boue ?'

*** 'T'as peur, c'est normal.'

'Pas toi ?'

'Si. Mais je le vis mieux que toi.'

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage émacié de Daryl qui se pencha vers elle, collant leurs deux fronts.

Les prunelles noisette fixèrent les iris saphir comme le couple se souriait.

**Chapitre le plus long jamais publié sur ce site. Enjoy ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 8

Février 2000.

La jeune femme était blonde, âgée de 25 ans.

Assise dans le divan, un album-photos posé sur les genoux, elle souriait en observant les nombreux clichés, une main posée sur son ventre rebondi.

Oui, elle était enceinte, d'un petit garçon, âgé de six mois.

Évidemment, ses trois amies avaient été extatiques...

Un bras musclé se posa sur ses épaules et son sourire s'agrandit comme Daryl l'embrassait dans les cheveux.

'Je croyais que tu devais te reposer.'

'Mais je me _suis_ reposée.'

'Ah ouais ? Pourquoi Pirate est recouvert de boue ?'

Ledit chien blanc (et brun, il fallait bien l'avouer) aboya joyeusement et Sarrannah grimaça :

'J'avoue, on a été se promener. Mais tout s'est bien passé, je te le promets.'

'Mouais.'

Il la lâcha, entrant dans la cuisine.

Elle soupira :

'Je suis enceinte, Daryl, pas malade ou impotente.'

'Ouais ben je préfère que tu évites de faire une fausse couche en te promenant avec Pirate.'

'Mais le gynéco a dit que tout allait très bien !'

Seul le silence lui répondit et elle sut qu'il était sorti pour fumer.

À nouveau, elle soupira, se replongeant dans son album.

Les photos dataient de novembre 1996.

Six mois après le début de leur relation, il l'avait demandée en mariage.

Évidemment, elle avait dit oui...

Oo*oO

Elle fixait Daryl en costume pour la première fois de sa vie, quand son époux la rejoignit.

Faisant mine d'observer également les photos de leur mariage, il posa sa main sur la sienne, murmurant :

'Je suis un con, pardonne-moi.'

'T'as peur, c'est normal.'

'Pas toi ?'

'Si. Mais je le vis mieux que toi.'

Un petit sourire éclaira le visage émacié de Daryl qui se pencha vers elle, collant leurs deux fronts.

Les prunelles noisette fixèrent les iris saphir comme le couple se souriait.

Mais alors qu'il parsemait son visage de baisers papillon, Sarrannah chuchota :

'Il faut qu'on choisisse un prénom.'

'Plus tard.'

'C'est dans trois mois, Daryl.'

'Je sais.'

'Et si notre fils naît sans avoir de prénom...'

'Il en aura un.'

'Tu peux oublier Daryl Junior.'

'Je pensais plutôt à Merle Junior.'

Elle roula des yeux, il eut un sourire en coin, moqueur.

'T'aime pas ma proposition ?'

'Ton frère a disparu de la circulation depuis cinq ans.'

'Je sais. Et il va sûrement se ramener pour la naissance avec deux filles à chaque bras.'

Fataliste, Sarrannah hocha la tête.

Comme elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de Daryl, il fit remarquer :

'Mais je dois remercier Merle, quand je le verrai.'

'Ah bon ?'

'Hhh. Sans lui, je t'aurais jamais rencontrée.'

'Dans mes souvenirs, t'avais pas l'air franchement enchanté.'

'Y'a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis.'

'Pas faux. Tu m'embrasses ?'

Oo*oO

Septembre 2005.

Une bière en main, Merle observait un petit garçon babiller gaiement, en pleine discussion avec le chien.

À nouveau, les yeux étaient bleus clairs.

Et à nouveau, Daryl avait arpenté tous les étages de l'hôpital dans l'attente de la délivrance.

'T'as bien fait les choses, Blondie.'

'Vraiment ?'

'Hhh. Mon p'tit frère a jamais été aussi heureux. En plus, tu lui as donné deux petiots. C'était son rêve, tu sais ?'

'D'avoir des enfants ?'

'Hhh. Mais il avait pas rencontré la bonne, la femme de sa vie. Puis t'es arrivée dans mon bus.'

Elle sourit, se remémorant une adolescente blonde rebelle qui avait déserté l'habitat familial.

Elle avait reçu une carte de félicitations pour la naissance de Matt, rien de plus.

Mais elle n'en demandait pas tant...

Enfin, Daryl et Matt rentraient.

Le petit garçon n'avait que cinq ans mais déjà, il promettait de ressembler trait pour trait à son père.

Après tout, il avait refusé de faire du foot mais avait insisté pour que Daryl l'emmène chasser.

Tel père, tel fils...

Installé dans sa chaise haute, Cody continuait de baragouiner tout en bavant allègrement.

Il vit son père et son frère revenir, poussant des cris stridents, marque de sa joie intensive.

Daryl grimaça.

'Je sais de qui il tient, pour ça, Merle, et c'est pas de moi.'

'Bah, Cody est un bon p'tit gars. Hein, Cody ?'

Oo*oO

Matt et Cody endormis, Merle en train de somnoler au côté de Pirate, Sarrannah rejoignit Daryl sur la terrasse.

Inévitablement, les nuits rafraîchissaient et elle frissonna.

Immédiatement, il l'attira tout contre lui, promenant ses lèvres au milieu de ses boucles blondes.

Elle sourit, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

'Je crois que Merle est satisfait.'

'Ouais ?'

'Hhh.'

'Tant mieux.'

'Il m'a dit que...'

Exhalant une bouffée de fumée, il se tourna vers elle, la questionnant :

'Il t'a dit quoi ?'

'Que c'était ton rêve, d'avoir des enfants.'

Il haussa les épaules.

'C'était le cas.'

'C'est vrai ?'

'Hhh. Pourquoi ?'

'Pour rien. C'est juste que...'

'Quoi ?'

'Je t'imaginais plus en rockeur sillonnant les routes qu'en papa poule.'

'Chuis pas un papa poule.'

'Non ?'

Le rire de Sarrannah retentit et Merle sursauta, rouvrant les yeux.

En entendant son frère et sa belle-sœur discuter, il sourit.

Oui, son frère avait bien réussi...

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 9**

* Assise un peu plus loin, une petite blondinette aux grands yeux bleus était occupée à brosser un chien.

** Elle cherchait l'émotion, la douleur et la tristesse mais elle ne parvenait à ressentir que de l'indifférence.

Sa famille avait vécu dans un univers, elle dans un autre, totalement différent.

*** Mais la famille Dixon avait toujours vécu ici, dans ce coin reculé de Géorgie.

Ils voyaient les stars s'ébattre sur leurs yachts démesurés, boire, se droguer et perdre le peu de dignité qui leur restait.

Alors oui, les enfants Dixon savaient que l'argent est _loin _de faire le bonheur.

* Ses deux grands frères tournèrent la tête vers elle, elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, digne fille de son père.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs occupé à l'arrière de la maison.

Les bras plongés dans une carcasse de sanglier, il le vidait méticuleusement, sous l'œil dégoûté de Sarrannah.

Son époux eut un rictus amusé aux lèvres :

'Tu _adores _le sanglier.'

'Oui mais pas comme ça.'

Le sourire en coin, aussi charmeur qu'agaçant, s'agrandit et elle roula des yeux.


	9. Chapter 9

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 9

Avril 2015.

La maison se situait en bordure de la forêt.

Un pick-up était garé devant.

Disparaissant à moitié sous le véhicule, Matt tendit la main, annonçant :

'Clé de 12.'

Son petit frère lui obéit, trifouillant dans les outils de leur père.

Il trouva ce qu'il cherchait, le donnant à l'aîné qui grogna en signe de remerciement.

Assise un peu plus loin, une petite blondinette aux grands yeux bleus était occupée à brosser un chien.

Si la petite brosse rose emmêlait plus qu'autre choses les poils de l'animal, il ne disait rien, la tête posée sur ses pattes.

Après tout, si elle était contente...

'Anna, où es-tu ?'

'Devant, maman.'

'Il y a quelqu'un, avec toi ?'

'Walter.'

Ses deux frères tournèrent la tête vers elle, elle se contenta d'arquer un sourcil, digne fille de son père.

Celui-ci était d'ailleurs occupé à l'arrière de la maison.

Les bras plongés dans une carcasse de sanglier, il le vidait méticuleusement, sous l'œil dégoûté de Sarrannah.

Son époux eut un rictus amusé aux lèvres :

'Tu _adores_ le sanglier.'

'Oui mais pas comme ça.'

'Tu vois le produit fini. Là, tu vois l'original.'

'Et j'aurais sûrement dut éviter.'

Le sourire en coin, aussi charmeur qu'agaçant, s'agrandit et elle roula des yeux.

Mais alors qu'elle faisait un pas de côté pour éviter le morceau de tripe lancé par Daryl, la voix de leur fille retentit :

'Papa ! Y'a quelqu'un qui vient !'

Immédiatement, ils se raidirent, se précipitant à l'avant de la maison.

Matt avait quitté son travail d'apprenti-mécano, debout à côté de Cody.

Et la petite Annabelle se tenait à côté de Walter dont les poils étaient hérissés, sur ses gardes.

Un claquement de doigts plus tard, il rejoignait sa niche.

Annabelle geignit en perdant son partenaire de jeux mais elle ne tarda pas à trouver les bras de sa maman.

Celle-ci se tourna vers son époux, le questionnant :

'T'attends quelqu'un ?'

'Non. Toi ?'

'Non.'

'Laissons-le approcher.'

Oo*oO

La voiture était rutilante, semblant tout droit sortie d'une publicité.

Et sa propriétaire était tout aussi luxueuse.

À 45 ans, Charlotte Saint-Andrew était tout aussi svelte que 22 ans plus tôt.

Mais si elle paraissait aussi jeune, Sarrannah remarqua les traces de scalpels et bistouris.

En fut-elle étonnée ?

Nullement.

Car dans la famille Saint-Andrew, l'image était primordiale...

L'arrivée de Charlotte aurait pu avoir son effet, si les spectateurs étaient autres.

Mais la famille Dixon avait toujours vécu ici, dans ce coin reculé de Géorgie.

Ils voyaient les stars s'ébattre sur leurs yachts démesurés, boire, se droguer et perdre le peu de dignité qui leur restait.

Alors oui, les enfants Dixon savaient que l'argent est _loin_ de faire le bonheur...

'Sarrannah ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir !'

'Vraiment ? Y'a pourtant plus de vingt ans que je suis partie.'

'... Certes. Tu me fais entrer ?'

'Je crois pas, non.'

'Mais...'

'Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le. Sinon, va-t'en.'

Oo*oO

Les deux sœurs se tenaient face à face, silencieuses.

Sarrannah venait d'apprendre que leur père venait de mourir, emporté par un cancer.

Elle cherchait l'émotion, la douleur et la tristesse mais elle ne parvenait à ressentir que de l'indifférence.

Sa famille avait vécu dans un univers, elle dans un autre, totalement différent.

Pouvaient-ils prétendre faire toujours partie de la même famille ?

Elle en doutait...

'Comment va... mère ?'

'Elle est effondrée.'

'Je le comprends.'

'Tu... tu réalises ce qu'il se passe, Sarrannah ?'

'Oh mais je le réalise très bien. Et je suis désolée pour vous deux.'

'Mais tu ne viendras pas.'

'Tu devais t'en douter, non ?'

'Si. Mais je pensais que tu aimais ta famille.'

La cadette répliqua froidement :

'J'aime ma famille et je serais prête à tout, pour elle. Mais ma famille est ici.'

'Soit. Alors adieu.'

'Adieu, Charlotte.'

* * *

**Bonus chapitre 10**

* Annabelle s'endormit, collée contre le torse de son papa.

Un regard de Daryl et Cody montait également.

** Daryl attrapa la main de Sarrannah, enlaçant leurs doigts.

" Je sais ce que c'est, prétendre rien ressentir alors que c'est faux. "

" Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? "

" Je me suis bourré la gueule. "

" Et tu _es _quelqu'un de fréquentable, Daryl Dixon. "

" Après vingt ans, t'as plutôt intérêt à être sûre de toi. "

*** L'homme était grand et mince.

Des cheveux bruns foncés trop longs lui tombaient dans la figure.

Mais pas assez pour que Charlotte évite le regard bleu glace qui la figea sur place.

* Père et fille ne réagissaient pas, silencieux.

Et quand le chien se mit à aboyer, le coin des lèvres de Daryl se souleva, dans un semblant de sourire.

'Rentre vite chez toi à Atlanta, Charlotte. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, ici ?'

** Son père fumait et avait enlacé sa mère.

Et cette dernière portait une étrange veste de cuir, agrémentée d'ailes blanches.

L'ange avait pactisé avec le démon, perdant son nom mais recevant un amour pur et passionné.

Qui a dit que les démons ne pouvaient pas aimer ?


	10. Chapter 10

Pact With The Devil

Chapitre 10

L'homme était grand et mince.

Des cheveux bruns foncés trop longs lui tombaient dans la figure.

Mais pas assez pour que Charlotte évite le regard bleu glace qui la figea sur place.

Un seau fut installé et aidé par la petite poupée blonde, il nettoya ses bras, recouverts de sang.

Elle maugréa, se dirigeant vers sa voiture :

'Barbare !'

'Le barbare t'entend, blondie. Et il a une petite surprise, pour toi. Anna ?'

Un grand sourire éclaira le minois de l'enfant qui s'écria :

'Walter !'

L'instant d'après, un molosse noir débarquait, grondant.

Les babines retroussées, il avança.

Père et fille ne réagissaient pas, silencieux.

Et quand le chien se mit à aboyer, le coin des lèvres de Daryl se souleva, dans un semblant de sourire.

'Rentre vite chez toi à Atlanta, Charlotte. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver, ici ?'

Oo*oO

Sarrannah était installée dans le divan, immobile.

Bien malgré elle, elle se replongeait dans ce passé si obscur, sa jeunesse passée à redouter l'avenir.

Elle sentit le canapé s'affaisser et elle découvrit ses deux fils.

Elle leur sourit, Cody la questionna :

'T'es sûre que ça va, maman ?'

'Oui, Cody, je te le promets.'

'T'as quand même perdu ton père.'

Matt acquiesça silencieusement et elle secoua la tête.

'Mon père, je l'ai perdu quand j'avais 18 ans. Alors ça fait longtemps que j'ai fait mon deuil.'

'Ben nous, tu nous perdras jamais.'

'Je sais.'

Enlacée par ses deux garçons, elle esquissa un sourire à l'attention de Daryl.

Un sourire tremblant de larmes, malgré tout...

Oo*oO

Toute la famille Dixon avait fait honneur au sanglier.

La soirée avait passé, entre rires et taquineries.

Annabelle s'endormit, collée contre le torse de son papa.

Un regard de Daryl et Cody montait également.

Matt se leva alors, annonçant en souriant :

'Je vais coucher Anna.'

Ainsi, le couple se retrouva seul.

Daryl attrapa la main de Sarrannah, enlaçant leurs doigts.

'Je sais ce que c'est, prétendre rien ressentir alors que c'est faux.'

'Et qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?'

'Je me suis bourré la gueule.'

Elle esquissa un petit sourire :

'C'est une idée. Mais Annabelle aurait ma tête.'

'Je le pense aussi.'

Ils se sourirent, complices.

Alors il se leva, lui intimant de faire de même.

Elle s'exécuta, un peu surprise, il se contenta de l'enlacer.

'Je suis fier de toi, Sarra'.'

'Merci.'

'Et même si t'avais été une petite gosse de riches, je serais tombé amoureux de toi.'

'T'en es sûr ?'

Il acquiesça, collant leurs deux fronts.

Posant une main sur la joue de son époux, elle chuchota, tout sourire :

'Et tu _es_ quelqu'un de fréquentable, Daryl Dixon.'

'Après vingt ans, t'as plutôt intérêt à être sûre de toi.'

'Pas encore.'

'13 novembre. Une date que j'oublierai jamais.'

'Tu attendais devant l'autel.'

'Et tu étais un ange vêtu de blanc...'

Quand Matt revint, il vit ses parents sur la terrasse.

Son père fumait et avait enlacé sa mère.

Et cette dernière portait une étrange veste de cuir, agrémentée d'ailes blanches.

L'ange avait pactisé avec le démon, perdant son nom mais recevant un amour pur et passionné.

Qui a dit que les démons ne pouvaient pas aimer ?


End file.
